Shinobis
by John Baker
Summary: La historia de Naruto Uzumaki, que vuelve a Konoha después de 8 años en Tetsu no Kuni como el aprendiz del Hittokiri Battousai. Una historia de muerte, drama, comedia, crímen y todos los géneros habidos y por haber. ¿Qué esperas para leerla?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, primero que nada bienvenidos a este fic.

Quisiera aclarar unas cosas antes de empezar:

Este fic es de contenido maduro.

Las parejas no voy a anunciarlas

No daré muchos detalles sobre la trama, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Tendrá personajes inventados.

No pienso tratar mal a X personaje solo porque no me agradan (cof* cof* Sakura *cof *cof). Quiero darles el mejor desarrollo posible y hacer de esta historia algo interesante.

Tendrá algunos elementos de Samurai X/Ruroni Kenshin pero no es un _crossrover _total.

Finalmente, si bien este es un fanfic de Naruto y por tanto se desarrollará en este universo, pienso explorar muchas cosas.

Sin mas que agregar y esperando que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, aquí vamos.

En la academia ninja de la aldea de Konoha era un día especial tanto para los alumnos como secretamente para su maestro: era el último día de escuela y si pasaban los exámenes serían ninjas.

La clase todavía no empezaba y los futuros shinobis hablaban entre ellos, la mayoría no ocultaba su alegría de dejar la escuela y comenzar sus carreras en el mundo.

De pronto entró el maestro y todos los menores se callaron para posteriormente sentarse en sus respectivos lugares, con ansias contenidas.

Un chico estuvo mirando por la ventana en todo momento, sin mostrar mucho interés en sus compañeros. Sus agudos sentidos le avisaron de la presencia del chunin antes de que cualquier otro lo notara, incluso Kiba Inuzuka quien tenía sentidos muy agudos.

No escuchó el discurso de Iruka, solo siguió divagando en su mente, después de tanto tiempo volver a este lugar le resultaba raro. Era como si todos esos años fuera de la aldea ahora no eran nada más que un mero sueño ahora opacado por la incorruptible realidad. Se sentía raro, extranjero en su lugar de nacimiento. De verdad extrañaba muchas cosas, pero no todo era malo. Al menos volvía a ver a sus viejos amigos Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y su mejor amigo Kisho.

Este último lo había bombardeado con preguntas al momento en que estuvieron solos, le habló de lo que había pasado en la aldea, le preguntó si le trajo regalos, si volvería a su viejo departamento, si ahora quería ir al distrito rojo y cobrar esa recompensa. Lo hizo sentirse como si ese viaje de 7 años solo fueron unas vacaciones y ahora le tocaba volver a su vida diaria, aunque claro ahora podía defenderse de los ataques tanto de ninjas como de simples civiles.

Sin embargo el odio y la oscuridad en su interior no se apagaban, se mezclaban con la tristeza formando una nomenclatura de malas intenciones. Al darse cuenta de que ya era hora de los exámenes prestó atención.

\- Bueno, comenzaremos con los exámenes escritos, después la prueba de ninjutsu y luego saldremos afuera para el lanzamiento de shuriken y kunai y la prueba de taijutsu. Naruto no puedes usar tu espada.

Todos miraron al susodicho, cuyas vestimentas no combinaban culturalmente con las de todos ellos. Llevaba unos pantalones _hakama __blancos_y un _kimono _de color violeta, ambos presuntamente de seda. En su cadera había una muy hermosa _katana _envainada junto a una _tanto_. La vaina al igual que el mango eran negros. Sus rubios cabellos estaban atados en una coleta alta, en honor a su difunto maestro.

Unos susurros comenzaron a oírse por parte de las fangirl de Sasuke, el último Uchiha. Como todas hablaban al mismo tiempo era dificil entender bien lo que decían pero era obvio que se burlaban del samurái rubio, en especial Sakura, pero un poco de su instinto asesino las hizo callar.

-De acuerdo, Iruka-sensei.

A Iruka le encantaba la disciplinada actitud del chico, a pesar de no agradarle mucho tampoco lo odiaba. Era neutral hacia su persona pues era educado y desde que se integró hace dos semanas no había tenido ningún problema con él. Sin embargo le tenía miedo, pues sabía que era más fuerte que el.

Luego del pequeño cruce de palabras, él y su amigo Mizuki empezaron a repartir hojas con preguntas a todos en el salón. Algunos como Chouji o Kiba estaban a punto de arrancarse el cabello por el dolor de cabeza que les producía pensar en esas cosas aburridas que casi ni estudiaron. Otros como Shino o Sasuke ni siquiera vacilaban al escribir en sus hojas.

Una hora mas tarde los exámenes eran recogidos por los chunin, a pesar de las protestas de algunos alumnos.

-Espero que les haya ido bien, esa prueba es el 30% de su calificación final. Ahora haremos el examen de ninjutsu. Deberán hacer los tres jutsus básicos para pasar, pero si añaden otro tendrán puntos de bonificación. Primero…

Casi todos los civiles pasaron, increíblemente. Los herederos de clan obviamente pasaron y obtuvieron puntos extra al hacer un jutsu de su clan. Los últimos en la lista eran Naruto Uzumaki, Sai y Kisho Yamamoto.

-Bien Naruto, tu sigues.

Calmadamente caminó hasta el frente de la clase.

-Bien, primero henge.

Luego del humo característico del jutsu, se pudo ver a alguien muy temible. Un delgado hombre que llevaba pantalones hakama y kimono ciruela. Su mejilla tenía una cicatríz en forma de X, y una katana igual a la de Naruto. Alguien así no da mucho miedo normalmente. Sí, normalmente. Pero esos ojos sí que daban miedo. Eran los ojos de un verdadero asesino, ese que no tenía reparo en matar a quién sea.

Sasuke tuvo un pequeño flashback al pasado al mirarlos. Mientras mas los veía más recordaba a su hermano. El resto de la clase se sintió muy intimidada, tenían la sensación de que en cualquier momento saltaría a matarlos a todos. De pronto el samurái rubio canceló el jutsu y todos los chicos respiraron tranquilos al volver a ver a ese rubio de ojos azules tristes. Sasuke exhaló un suspiro que ni sabía que contenía.

-B-bien Na-Naruto. Un exelente henge. A-ahora un kawarimi.

Iruka, quién no estuvo mucho tiempo en el campo de batalla, estaba francamente aterrado. Pero como el maestro que era intentaba no demostrarlo. Si un alumno podía infundirle miedo, entonces en algún momento todos podrían.

De repente una silla reemplaza al chico y este se encuentra parado donde antes estaba el mueble. Un kawarimi perfecto.

-Bien Naruto, ahora un Bushin no jutsu.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, hace un sello con sus manos y crea 20 clones perfectos dejando impresionados a todos. De pronto uno lanza un puñetazo a Iruka y este, al sentir el peligro, atrapa el puñetazo con facilidad.

-¡¿Qué intentabas hacer?!

De pronto se da cuenta, no es una ilusión, es real. Al momento que su cerebro llega a tal conclusión todos los clones al unísono golpean sus pies contra el piso confirmando las sospechas de Iruka. No eran simples bushins, eran kage bushins.

-¡Wow! Naruto ¡ese es un jutsu de clase A! Tienes puntos extras.

Naruto, asintiendo con la cabeza al impresionable hombre, se sentó en su lugar dando a entender que era todo lo que haría para esta prueba.

-Bien, ahora sigues tu Sai.

El pálido chico asintió con la cabeza. Hizo un perfecto henge del hokage con voz incluida, un kawarimi con una silla cercana y unos 8 bushin. Además hizo un Choujou Giga, dejando a todos impresionados. Nadie sabía que Sai podía hacer eso, de hecho, ninguno conocía bien a Sai…

Ante este pensamiento colectivo, casi todos sintieron pena por él. Sai por su parte solo sonrió falsamente y volvió a su lugar.

-Kishio, tu turno.

Naruto dejó de mirar por la ventana y prestó algo de atención a su mejor amigo. Kishio Yamamoto vestía unas sandalias ninja, pantalón negro ANBU, una remera de color rojo y una gabardina negra con montones de bolsillos. Su cara era muy guapa y tenía una sonrisa "cautivadora" según chicas de la escuela combinando con sus ojos café claro. Su pelo era negro, largo y muy lacio. Poseía una piel tersa y ligeramente, muy ligeramente pálida. A pesar de estas características no se interesaba mucho por las mujeres (u hombres) ni estas se interesaban mucho en él.

-Hai, sensei.

Su voz era enérgica, amable y suave.

Hizo un bushin de una sensual mujer en kimono rojo en una provocativa pose, haciendo que cierta parte de la anatomía de varios chicos se hiciera notable si se levantaban de sus asientos. Luego un henge con la pobre silla que era usada por casi todos para el kawarimi y 8 bushins.

-Muy bien ¿algún otro jutsu para más nota?

-No Iruka-sensei, esos son todos los que sé.

Al ver asentir al maestro se dirigió a su asiento al final de la sala.

Naruto sabía que eso era una mentira, él sabía otros jutsus pero a diferencia de casi toda su generación los dejaba como secretos. Le gustaba eso de su amigo, era un verdadero ninja, uno de los pocos en esta generación, y por qué no decirlo, en la aldea.

-Debo decir que estoy impresionado. Casi todos son buenos con Ninjutsu y estoy seguro que lo hicieron bien en el examen escrito -ante la mención de tal cosa Kiba y Chouji empezaron a orar en sus mentes que sus respuestas fueran correctas- Ahora vamos afuera.

Todos siguieron a Iruka al patio mientras Mizuki corregía los exámenes mientras maldecía a Iruka y su suerte por ganarlo en el piedra, papel o tijeras. Suspiró mientras corregía la prueba de un chico, hoy era el día.

En el patio de la escuela todos se acercaban a su maestro quien estaba dándole la espalda a muchos blancos.

-Esta prueba es simple, tienen diez shuriken y diez kunai. Hay 20 blancos y cada uno tiene cinco puntos. Si le dan al centro son cinco puntos, si se alejan un poco cuatro y así sucesivamente. Bien ¡Empiecen!

La mayoría de los hijos de civiles lo hicieron fatal, salvo Kishio, Sakura y Sai, quienes tuvieron puntuaciones de 79, 68 y 74 respectivamente. Los herederos de clan lo hicieron bastante bien, Kiba sacó 73, Shino 81, Shikamaru 60 (solo lo suficiente para pasar pues es muy vago), Hinata 92, Chouji 78, Ino 75 y Sasuke 98.

Era el turno de Naruto y todos deseaban verlo tirar. Algunos por desprestigiar al samurái por entrar a una academia ninja, otros por mera curiosidad, y otros por conocer los talentos de sus compañeros.

De su porta kunai saco tres y lanzó una rápidamente dando en el blanco, luego otra, y luego otra. Las armas se incrustaban con atemorizante precisión en los blancos. Repitió el proceso hasta dar en todos los blancos dejando boquiabiertos a casi todos sus compañeros. Repitió el mismo proceso con los shuriken y dio en casi todos los blancos pues uno se le escapó del blanco principal.

-Naruto tu tienes la segunda mejor puntuación con 96 puntos.

Iruka estaba impresionado con el chico, mientras que cierto Uchiha estaba que hervía de ira.

Sasuke, quién quería el título de novato del año frunció el ceño al samurái que lo ignoraba olímpicamente como si ni siquiera estuviera presente, haciendo que se enoje todavía más. El título de novato del año y genio iba a ser de él y su clan. No permitiría que ningún samurái le ganara, aún si era el alumno del legendario Hittokiri Battousai.

-Es hora de la prueba final: Taijutsu. Las reglas son simples, si salen del círculo, pierden. No pueden utilizar jutsus ni armas y obviamente no pueden matar a su oponente, si lo hacen serán llevados a juicio y jamás podrán volverse ninjas. Primero pelearán las chicas

Reglas estrictas pero simples.

Los combates fueron, en opinión de Naruto, terribles. Casi todas dejaban enormes aberturas en sus posturas y no golpeaban correctamente, incluso una agarró de los pelos a otra. Los penúltimos combates eran Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga vs Yui Nagato.

El primer combate era lamentable, a los cinco segundos Naruto perdió el interés como en casi todas las peleas femeninas y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. El segundo al menos fue decente. Esa tal Yui mantenía una buena pelea con Hinata. Frunció el ceño al ver que Hinata no estaba perdiendo porque su oponente fuera excepcional en Taijutsu, sino porque ella no quería lastimara gravemente. El Juuken del clan Hyuga puede causar graves heridas al cuerpo del oponente, inclusive es capaz de matar fácilmente. Consiente de ello, Hinata intentaba dar golpes que no dañaran mucho a Yui.

Era una actitud noble, pero en la vida real debías vencer a tu oponente rápidamente y de ser posible sin dejarlo atacar. A Hinata le faltaba entender eso.

-La ganadora de este año es: Hyuga Hinata.

Todos aplaudieron a la chica, quien se sonrojó profundamente y se sentó lejos de todos.

-Bien, ahora les toca a los chicos. ¡Empiecen!

Al menos estas fueron menos lamentables que las anteriores, con excepción de casi todos los hijos de civiles. La pelea Kiba vs Chouji terminó cuando el Inuzuka llamó gordo a Chouji y este se sentó sobre él dejándolo K.O. La de Shikamaru vs Kishio terminó cuando el perezoso Nara se rindió, alegando que era muy molesto el asunto. La batalla entre Sai y Shino fue la mejor hasta ese momento, pero terminó con la victoria del pálido chico.

Las peleas siguieron hasta que finalmente solo quedaron Sasuke y Naruto. El Uchiha veía con arrogancia a su oponente, y dicho oponente le miraba con aburrimiento, como si ya supiera cual era el resultado.

Enfurecido por eso, apenas se dio la señal para comenzar prácticamente saltó sobre el joven guerrero. Sin embargo este solo esquivaba todos sus ataques retrocediendo a cada momento. Para Naruto hubiera sido muy fácil ganar pues el taijutsu Uchiha solo funcionaba correctamente cuando poseías el Sharingan, sino dejabas muchas aperturas y era difícil cambiar de posición.

Sasuke sonrió intentando dar una patada baja al samurái y empujarlo fuera del ring. Increíblemente funcionó y el rubio perdió el combate.

-¡Alto! ¡Ganador, Uchiha Sasuke!

Naruto no era tonto, si todos creían que Uchiha Sasuke le venció tan facil, entonces le subestimarían. A él nunca le importó ganar, solo quería que creyeran que era débil.

Todas las fans del Uchiha empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar, dejando a todos los chicos y algunas chicas casi sordos.

Iruka, ya cansado del bullicio, les obligó a callarse con su Cabeza Flotante no Jutsu y los llevó adentro muy para el alivio de quienes no veían a Sasuke como un dios reencarnado.

Adentro Mizuki ya había terminado su labor y luego de unos minutos todos tenían sus notas. Desgraciadamente ⅓ de la clase no pasó, y estos se pusieron a llorar, molestando increíblemente a Naruto.

_-Por los dioses, si hasta les hacen un favor. Siendo tan débiles no durarían ni una hora fuera de la aldea._

Unos escasos momentos mas tarde los llorones pararon, el maestro dio su discurso sobre la voluntad del fuego y el compañerismo y un montón de otras cosas absurdas.

Al sonar la campana casi todos salieron en estampida del lugar, si algo o alguien se hubiera atravesado en su camino de seguro tendría un par de huesos rotos mínimo.

Los que no pasaron iban con un andar mas tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Parecían esos zombis que veías en las viejas películas del cine, esos lentos que solo quieren morderte para que te vuelvas como ellos.

Naruto escapó tranquilamente de esta horda de muertos, esquivando con gran agilidad a todos los fracasados civiles. Los esquivaba de una forma prácticamente mágica, ni si quiera le notaban al pasar entre ellos.

Afuera muchos padres animaban a sus hijos por haber pasado, otros los consolaban por no haberlo hecho y Sasuke era felicitado por muchos civiles y fangirls, daban miedo. Parecían un culto al seguro que muchos quería chupar su saco púbico.

_Click_

Un kunai con una nota se clavó en el árbol. Después de comprobar que no era explosivo lo leyó. Lo quemó con un encendedor al terminar y empezó a caminar por las calles de la aldea.

Las miradas de odio quemaban como cenizas en su cuello y su espalda, pero nadie tenía el coraje suficiente para atacarlo después de una pequeña demostración de "fuerza" al llegar a Konoha. Iba de camino a la tienda de comestibles, sería descortés no llevar nada a su casa, en especial después de no haber estado allí durante años. Se preguntaba como sería ahora. ¿La habría decorado de forma diferente? ¿Cómo sería ahora?

Una caminata de quince minutos mas tarde estaba en la tienda.

Tanto tiempo en Tetsu no Kuni le había hecho olvidar los problemas que tenía en Konoha cada vez que trataba de comprar algo. Problemas tales como ser expulsado, que le cobraran de más, que le dieran productos ya vencidos y en casos extremos, palizas.

Recordó todo eso cuando al entrar en una tienda el dueño empezó a gritarle.

-¡Largo! ¡Aquí no le vendemos a demonios! ¡Esto no es Tutsu no Kuni donde demonios como tú pueden andar libremente por ahí. Ahora estás en Konoha y nosotros no les vendemos a seres como tú!

Genial, simplemente genial. El dueño del lugar también era de los que lo odiaban por ser un Jinchuriki.

Al ver que no se movía, el hombre intentó atacarle con un cuchillo que estaba en el mostrador, seguramente usado para cortar carne y otras cosas. Pero claro, Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejarse golpear nunca más.

Tan pronto como se acercó lo suficiente le quitó el cuchillo con un movimiento de aikido rompiendo la muñeca del hombre en el proceso.

El pobre tonto estaba en el suelo con dolor y miedo mientras miraba a los amarillos ojos de Naruto. Por supuesto, antes que todo esto pasara el rubio utilizó sus sentidos para comprobar que estuvieran solos, que la ventana estuviera cerrada y que nadie pasara cerca para reportarlo.

De pronto al ser insoportable el dolor el dueño del lugar gritó. Pero el grito duró solo unos segundos antes de que fuera tomado de la cabeza y esta fuera estrellada violentamente contra una viga. Ya estaba durmiendo, para siempre.

Solo para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto le atravesó la cabeza por el ojo, y con un pequeño movimiento separó la parte superior del cráneo del resto del cuerpo.

Sacó un pañuelo de su kimono y limpió primero a su espada y luego su cara. Lo bueno de su ropa era que la sangre se mezclaba con el color, por lo que nadie podría decir que antes estuvo en contacto con esta. Cerró la puerta para evitar visitas indeseadas.

Suspirando por la idiotez del hombre, continuó con sus compras ignorando al cadáver. La sangre había hecho imposible sacar varios artículos cercanos al cuerpo, pero afortunadamente casi todo lo que necesitaba estaba alejado de este. El chico de ojos azules tomó una bolsa de plástico y cargó en esta muchos comestibles.

_Exactamente 26 minutos más tarde_

Después de conseguir todo lo que necesitaba estaba por irse. Justo en se momento escuchó la puerta de trasera abrirse.

-¿Cariño?

Esta persona había abierto rápidamente la puerta y entró. Era obvio que era la esposa del dueño de la tienda. Vio a Naruto con shock e ira pues ella era de las muchas personas que le odiaban, antes de ponerse rígida al ver al cadáver en el suelo.

-Cariño… ¡Goro, no! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! _*buaaa* _Goro _*snif* *snif* *snif*_

La mujer cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el cadáver de su marido.

Naruto disfrutaba viendo el tormento de la fémina y se puso a su espalda para contemplarlo mejor. Sinceramente deseaba tener un lienzo y pintura para inmortalizar el hermoso momento. Ella estaba en silencio, excepto por unos contados sollozos con hipo y tristeza que flotaban en el aire, casi como formas de vida nacidas del sufrimiento. Casi podía tocar las emociones que emanaba. Era simplemente hermoso. ¡Una lástima de verdad! Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar

Minutos mas tarde el Jinchiriki hizo notar su presencia para terminar el trabajo y salir pronto. No quería que una tercera persona le atrapara en este horrible acto.

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo te le unirás.

Desenvainó la espada lentamente.

Al escuchar la voz del asesino, la mujer se levantó rápidamente mientras intentaba apuñalar con su mirada al monstruo que puso fin de forma brutal a la vida de su marido.

-¡M-monstru-o-o! ¡No va-vas a salirte con la tu-tuya! ¡Vo-voy a asegurarme de que te ejecuten por esto! ¡Vas a morir como deberías haberlo hecho cuando naciste maldito demon-

Pero la mujer no pudo terminar porque una katana muy filosa le cortó primero la mejilla, luego una parte de la oreja, y finalmente el cráneo. Todo esto en menos de un segundo.

Con un movimiento de muñeca la katana se movió separando en dos su cabeza, dejando salir un chorro de lluvia roja junto a unos dientes que se esparcieron por el lugar. Cayó al suelo con dureza característica del fin de la vida.

En cuanto a Naruto, este sacó el mismo pañuelo y limpió nuevamente la katana y su cara. Antes de salir, junto a la puerta, vio unos envases de líquido para lámparas. Así que rápidamente derramó el líquido por todo el lugar con cuidado de no derramar nada sobre su ropa, dejando un camino de líquido que terminaba en la puerta de atrás.

Sacó su encendedor y un paquete de cigarrillos. Prendió uno y le dio tres caladas antes de tirarlo al piso para que iniciara una reacción en cadena con el líquido inflamable. Cuando todo se bañó con la luz de purificación, atravesó la puerta de atrás. Así evitaba ser relacionado con el incidente.

Ya unas calles mas alejado de todo pudo ver a una multitud de civiles hablando en voz alta sobre el horrible incendio y que eran buenas personas, que no se merecían eso y bla bla bla. Por otra parte unos ninja apagaban el incendio con jutsus Suiton de bajo rango.

Alejándose discretamente, el samurái sonreía.

Pasó por la familiar puerta del distrito rojo, un sitio donde veías un prostíbulo en cada esquina y bares a montones junto con casinos. Este era un lugar de placer, donde la lujuria y el pecado se encontraban y pasaban fogosas noches de pasión. A la mañana la lujuria se vestía sin mirar a su amante, se iba sin decirle nada. Pero ambos sabían tácitamente que a la siguiente noche se encontrarían una vez más.

Este era de los lugares favoritos del rubio, no no era por _eso, _aunque en algún momento de seguro venía a hacerlo, quién sabe.

Le encantaba este lugar, pues muchos de aquí eran extranjeros, así que disponía de aceptación. Era el único lugar donde no le miraban con odio. Además de que al estar casi siempre ocupados con _otras _cosas aún si lo odiaban no lo notaban. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, era porque aquí vivía su amigo Kishio.

Justo en paralelo a un bar estaba su casa. Era muy grande, mas que casa era una mansión. Algunas lámparas afuera hacían al lugar muy llamativo, y los hombres sonrientes dando ofertas no ayudaban tampoco en cuanto a sutileza. La iluminación le deslumbró al entrar y un anfitrión se le acercó. En ningún momento dejo esa cara de póquer que usaba siempre que entraba a este tipo de lugares. Dioses, sí que se veía raro llegar con una bolsa de comestibles.

_-¡Wow! Este lugar si que ha mejorado._

Y no era para menos la sorpresa, la última vez este lugar era un basurero. Desde que Kishio era el dueño, parece que ha mejorado bastante. Ahora había una bella decoración con muchos cuadros hermosos en cada paréd y colores dignos de la nobleza.

-¡Bienvenido respetable cliente! ¡Hoy está de suerte, tenemos una oferta en las bebidas!

Su rostro sonriente ocultaba codicia. Observó a unos sujetos muy borrachos hablando con unas chicas, la escena se repetía en ocho habitaciones más.

-Vengo a ver a Kishio, dile que Naruto está aquí.

De inmediato el rostro del anfitrión se puso serio, con paso lento se acercó a un guardia para susurrarle algo al oído. Después de eso desapareció hacia el lado opuesto de el aparente bar de anfitrionas.

El gigantesco tipo se fue por unas escaleras. Era bastante sorprendente lo rápido que se movía sin ser notado, de seguro tenía formación ninja.

Un minuto más tarde el gigantesco sujeto volvió.

-El señor te verá ahora, por favor acompáñame.

Su voz concordaba con su cuerpo, era grave. En ella se notaba la devoción por su señor.

_-¿Cuánto has hecho en mi ausencia Kishio? ¿Cómo rayos levantaste este basurero y lo convertiste en semejante cosa?_

Empezaron a subir las escaleras desde planta baja hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba la oficina del jefe. El primer piso era como un gigantesco pasillo con casi 10 puertas con sellos de silencio por fuera. Las paredes eran rojas y las puertas doradas, decoración característica de ese tipo de lugares. Esta parte era obviamente donde se pagaba por sexo. No le prestó mucha atención, de todos modos ya sabía que era el lugar era un prostíbulo.

El tercer piso era igual, pero mejor decorado, con paredes azul y tenía algunos guardias. Aquí si que le picó la curiosidad, pero no hizo pregunta alguna. Le preguntaría a Kishio después.

El cuarto piso tenía la oficina principal, donde además vivía el jefe. Estaba bellamente decorado, y cada tanto unas hermosísimas mujeres salían de varios cuartos y los veían sorprendidas. Seguramente no muchos entraban aquí, posiblemente nadie además del dueño y los trabajadores.

El guardia tocó la puerta dando tres golpes.

-El señor te espera adentro.

Se retiró inmediatamente al terminar su labor.

Cuando vio al tipo alejarse de su vista, entró. El lugar estaba lleno de objetos raros. Algunos instrumentos ceremoniales, otros armas, adornos de todo el continente, cuadros de bellas pinceladas y al fondo un juego de té de una fina porcelana.

Sobre una silla muy fina estaba un clon de su amigo haciendo el papeleo amontonado en un escritorio de cedro negro. El original estaba en un sillón que se veía cómodo leyendo un libro. Apenas lo vio el clon se desvaneció en una nube de humo blanco.

-¡Por fin llegaste! ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

-Nada importante, solo estaba buscando un lugar que no me arrancara la cabeza por comida podrida. Había olvidado los problemas que tenía para conseguir cualquier cosa en este lugar.

-Oh, así que era eso... bueno, dame eso y lo llevaré a la cocina. Hana-chan cocina muy bien, espera, ya la llamo.

Kishio marcó en el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio.

-Hana-chan ¿podrías venir un momento? No, no es nada muy importante solo quería que mi invitado probara tus delicias. Vamos, no te sientas avergonzada, eres muy buena cocinera. Bien, solo entra cuando llegues.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que esa tal Hana apareciera. Era una mujer de unos 20-25 años de un rizado cabello castaño, ojos azabache y vestía un pantalón ajustado azul, botas negras y una remera de manga larga roja. Parecía tímida. No la reconocía de ningún lado, de seguro había llegado a la aldea después de que se fuera.

-Umm, buenas noches. Es un placer.

Su voz era femenina y muy agradable, le agradaba la chica. Un poco avergonzada tomó los ingredientes que habían quedado sobre la mesa de cedro, y caminó hasta la cocina.

El aparente dueño del lugar se acercó hasta una esquina que tenía varias botellas y sacó tres.

-Estará listo en un momento. Bebamos mientras.

El primer trago es para evaluar la bebida, que por cierto era de buena calidad y de exquisito sabor, y para dejar de lado algunas de sus formalidades.

-Que buen sake, hace mucho que no pruebo uno así.

-Jaja, me alegro que te guste. Lo conseguí por un precio muy bajo a unos cobradores de morosos. Lo vendían así para que el tipo que les debía no saldara su deuda jamás.

-No importa donde estés, esos tipos siempre son unos malditos.

-Sí, eso supongo. Pero seguro debe haber alguno por ahí que sea honesto.

-¡JA! ¿Cobradores de morosos honestos? Si claro.

-Bueno, hay todo tipo de personas en el mundo, no sería extraño que hubiera uno.

-Yo no creo, y aún si lo hubiera no creo jamás conocerlo.

-¿Quién sabe? Ahora que serás ninja deberás viajar por muchos lugares. Podrías encontrar uno.

-Primero: sabes que es contra mi voluntad, solo acepté volver a este asqueroso lugar solo porque así evitaba una lluvia de sangre de mi gente. Y segundo: no creo que me dejen vagar mucho, digo, soy "el arma humana de Konoha".

Solo un segunde de decir esto se escuchó una hermosa voz de la cocina.

-¡Ya casi está listo!

-Bien, vamos a la mesa.

Sorprendido, Naruto preguntó

-¿No comeremos aquí?

-¿Comer aquí? Psht ¿No creerás que voy a comer en mi oficina, verdad? eso solo lo hago cuando tengo mucho trabajo. Vamos al comedor.

Empezó a caminar y Naruto le siguió. Pasaron por la cocina donde Hana cocinaba un delicioso nabe sin mirarlos hasta un comedor simple de un estilo occidental amueblado en color negro con un gran ventanal que daba una preciosa vista a toda la aldea. Se sentaron en una mesa suficientemente grande como para que 10 personas se sentaran, donde ya estaba puesto un mantel, platos, vasos y el sake para acompañar al nabe.

Tras ellos se acercaba la cocinera con la olla, la cual al parecer era algo pesada para ella pero no pedía ayuda.

La dejó en un lugar donde ambos pudieran servirse sin tener que pararse y se retiró. Ambos entonces se sirvieron la comida.

-¡Wow! Está delicioso.

-¿Verdad? Hana-chan es muy buena cocinera, de hecho ella es quien me prepara todas las comidas desde hace dos años.

-¿Sigues sin aprender a cocinar? Pensé que en algún momento aprenderías por necesidad.

-Lo intenté, pero soy un desastre. No puedo cocinar nada elaborado.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste estos años entonces?

-Restaurantes.

-Que despilfarro de dinero.

-Antes sí que fue gran problema, una vez me ingresaron por intoxicación alimenticia. Unos huevos duros en mal estado.

-¿Y no te diste cuenta de que estaban podridos? Jajajaja

-No lo estaban, pero al cocinarlos algo debió salir mal…

-¡JAJAJAJA!

-¡No te rías!

-¡Pe-pero es que es jajaja tan jajaja gracioso!

-Ya he mejorado…

-Jajaja espero. Recuerdo esa cosa violeta que me diste en el día de la amistad ¿qué rayos era? Estuve en el hospital cinco días y no me curaba. Ni siquiera cuando se me rompía un hueso tardaba tanto en recuperarme!

-¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!

El ambiente era mucho mas amigable luego de la segunda botella. Los dos conversaban de todo lo que había pasado en su vida cuando no se vieron. A la cuarta botella la lengua se les soltaba haciendo que salieran preguntas y respuestas de todo tipo.

-Kishio, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Cómo rayos hiciste para levantar este lugar? La última vez que vine esto era un basurero.

-Ohhh, eso. Bueno, veras, luego de que mi madre muriera y de que tu te fueras a Tetsu no Kuni, ese idiota de Shingen trataba a las mujeres e incluso a los hombres como basura haciéndolos trabajar el doble y sin pagarles bien. Era un idiota avaricioso antes, pero pareciera que estaba intentando que nos matáramos trabajando en serio. Así que hice un plan con todos aquí para que firmara las escrituras a mi nombre, y funcionó. Después solo tuve que… encargarme de él y el lugar ya era mío. Hice reparaciones, expandí algunos lugares y después abrí abajo un club de anfitrionas porque desde lo de los Uchiha se asignaron ANBUS para vigilar el barrio y la prostitución era dificil de ejercerla, afortunadamente se fueron un tiempo después dejando solo chunin. Suficiente de mí, ahora cuéntame como fueron esos años en Tetsu no Kuni, señor aprendiz del Battousai~.

-Bueno, cuando llegué a Tetsu no Kuni Kenshin-sensei me llevó a donde se estaba hospedando, nunca nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar por miedo a que nos encontraran las fuerzas enemigas, en especial los del Shinsengumi, a pesar de que entonces no conocían su cara. Mi entrenamiento comenzó solo una semana después y continuó hasta dos años antes de que terminara la guerra. Un año después de eso mi querido sensei murió y yo estuve al cuidado del Ishin Shihi de Mifune-sama. Aprendí muchas cosas de él y reforzé otras que ya sabía. Era muy feliz allí, sabes… y vino Konoha y lo arruinó todo.

En este punto la voz de Naruto era muy oscura y al mencionar _Konoha_ pareciera que se estaba tragando algo muy amargo. Su buen amigo asintió con la cabeza con una cara de póquer.

-Oí de eso y no fue fácil sacar conclusiones. Prácticamente les declaraban la guerra a los samurái si no te devolvían, y con las fuerzas militares mermadas por la guerra civil era muy dificil que ganaran, incluso si lo hacían no sobrevivirían a otra batalla con países que quisieran aprovecharse de ellos. Por lo que llegó a mis oídos estaban dispuestos a pelear hasta el último de ellos.

-Sí, y no quería mas muertes innecesarias. Acepté volver y sufrir aquí antes que dejar a mi patria desangrarse por unos imbéciles.

La expresión de Kishio se suavizó. Admiraba y al mismo tiempo envidiaba ligeramente esa devoción patriótica, que según decían era característica de los samurái. Ojalá él tuviera algo parecido.

-Me sorprende que te pusieran como gennin, creía que te harían jounin al menos por tus habilidades.

-Querían que tuviera "una adolescencia tranquila como cualquier otro gennin".

Bufó

-Jajajaja, nunca me deja de sorprender la hipocresía de los altos mandos. Quieren que tengas una adolescencia tranquila y sin embargo vas a ser un ninja jajaja.

-¿Sabes cuáles serán los equipos gennin?

-Claro que lo se. ¿Por quién me tomas?

-¿Cuánto vas a cobrarme?

-Nada.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al rubio, su amigo era bastante tacaño y no daba información gratis.

-Consideralo como un favor. Y ya te voy avisando que no puedes negarte.

Ah, eso sí sonaba como algo que Kishio diría. Conociéndolo de seguro le pediría algo que era totalmente irracional y peligroso como pago. Peor aún, como experiencia previa sabía que si se negaba le cobraría el equivalente al sueldo mensual de un ANBU y si negaba pagar la información jamás la conocería. Suspiró y se masajeo las cienes ante la migraña que le estaba dando el pensar como se cobraría el favor su amigo.

-Escucha: los equipos del uno al seis tienen un 100% de fallar y están compuestos por civiles poco entrenados y sin mucha materia gris, y las fans de Sasuke que son incluso peores que eso. Los que importan son los siguientes: el equipo siete en el que estás tú, el señor venganza y su banshee rosa-

Ante la mención de quiénes formaban su equipo el espadachín se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces haciendo reír a su compañero de mesa.

-Su sensei será Hatake Kakashi, un experto en ninjutsu y que tiene un sharingan en uno de sus ojos, y van a ser un equipo todo terreno que pueda actuar en cualquier situación. El equipo ocho lo van a conformar Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino, su sensei va a ser Yuuhi Kurenai, una experta en genjutsu y serán un equipo de rastreo. El equipo nueve ya está activo así que paso al diez que será el nuevo trío Ino-Shika-Cho a cargo del hijo del Sandaime, Sarutobi Asuma que usa unas cuchillas cargadas con chakra futon y ninjutsu de katon y futon. Finalmente está mi equipo, el equipo once, que lo formaremos Sai, Hikari Ukiyo y yo, seremos un equipo de espionaje y asesinato.

-Umm, ya veo.

Naruto se frotaba una migraña que le había atacado al imaginar sus días junto a esos dos en lo que Kishio se reía de su desgracia. Pasaron unos minutos hablando de trivialidades y viejas anécdotas.

-Fue muy agradable, pero ya debo irme. Te veo mañana Kishio, oh y felicita a Hana-san por la comida.

-Espera, te acompaño abajo.

Dicho esto empezaron a bajar tranquilamente y en silencio hasta la planta baja. Una vez allí intercambiaron palabras y cada uno se fue por su propio lado.

Caminando en las oscuras calles de Konoha apenas iluminadas en este barrio muchos se sentirían algo atemorizados, si no es que mucho. Pero él era un destajador, y los destajadores le temían a pocas cosas, las cuales podía contar con los dedos de una mano.

En el camino pensó en su gente, en su maestro y en la esposa de este, en sus amigos en Konoha, en Kishio, en la madre de este, y finalmente pensó en lo que el futuro le depararía.

Cerca de media hora más tarde llegó a su apartamento que estaba cerca de la entrada al barrio rojo. Abrió la puerta del lugar que era prácticamente un basurero cayéndose a pedazos. Se acercó a la cama, tomó la manta que estaba sobre esta y se fue a la esquina a dormir. Nunca hay que bajar la guardia, incluso mientras duermes.

Esa noche Naruto lloró en sueños pues soñó con el pasado.

Soñó con los bellísimos paisajes de su patria, soñó con sus amigos muertos.

Soñó que era un niño otra vez junto a Kenshin y Tomoe y era feliz.

El despertar iba a ser amargo…

Continuará

Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste y que lo sigan.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, este es el segundo capítulo.**

**Esta vez quisiera pedirles a todos ustedes aunque sea un miserable comentario para saber si les gusta.**

El despertar era amargo. Los sueños dejaban la mente muy agotada y llena de tristeza, melancolía y sufrimiento. Era una jodida tortura mental.

Naruto se levantó enseguida, la luz del sol indicaba que eran las 6 y se sentía como la mierda. Despertar de un sueño maravilloso nunca es agradable cuando la realidad es una perra. No había en el apartamento nada parecido a una alarma, se levantaba gracias a su reloj interno desarrollado gracias a los baldes de agua fría que su maestro le tiraba todos los días cuando no se levantaba a tiempo. La vida del guerrero.

Desayunó, se aseguró que llevaba todo lo necesario y se marchó al campo de entrenamiento más cercano. Apenas ingresó comenzó sus entrenamientos matutinos. Todo era parte de la vida de un guerrero.

Dos horas estuvo entrenando, pero lo hacía más para no recordar el pasado que para afinar su cuerpo. Los recuerdos inundaban su mente en todo tiempo desde que llegó a Konoha haciendo que sus expresiones faciales lo mostraran todavía más melancólico, si eso era posible. Aunque en el interior de su mente estaba cortando y destajando en medio de la aldea. De verdad que odiaba Konoha.

Ya en la academia ninja todos los alumnos, o más bien casi todos, estaban emocionados por saber sus equipos.

Iruka entró al aula. Tenía varios cortes por la cara y manos, un brazo vendado y su rostro decía que tan mal humor tenía.

"¿Qué le pasó a Iruka-sensei?"

"¿Habrá sido alguna misión?"

"¿Por qué estará tan enojado?"

Estas eran algunas de las palabras que en forma de susurros se hacían presentes en la clase. De pronto Iruka golpeó la mesa con fuerza y por primera vez en muchos años sus alumnos le hicieron caso totalmente.

-Bien, como sabrán, hoy es su graduación. Ahora son orgullosos gennin de Konohagure no Sato, y deberán defender su aldea con todo, de ser necesario con sus vidas. Tomen una bandana por favor.

Todos se amontonaron al frente sacando sus propias bandanas y se las colocaron en algún lugar. En la frente, el brazo, como cinturón, etc.

-Bueno, ahora voy a decir los equipos. Equipo 1… equipo 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, su sensei será Hatake Kakashi. Equipo 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Hinata, su sensei será Yuhi Kurenai. El equipo 9 sigue activo así que no habrá uno este año, equipo 10: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino, su sensei será Sarutobi Asuma. Equipo 11: Kishio Yamamoto, Sai y Hikari Ukio, su sensei será Uzuki Yugao.

Algunos se veían deprimidos al separarse de sus amigos, otros felices de no tener que volver a la academia, algunos a los que no les importaba un comino, las fans de Sasuke estaban enojadas de no ser emparejadas con él. En fin, las reacciones eran muy diversas.

De a uno accedieron al lugar los sensei. Todos prestaban atención a estos jounin que llamaban uno por uno a sus alumnos.

-Equipo 8 vengan conmigo.

La mujer envuelta en extravagantes vendas sin duda era bellísima, su voz era educada y a la vez poderosa y su aura elegante. Sin duda una de esas féminas que a todos les gusta pero que pocos se les acercan.

-Equipo 10 vengan conmigo.

Este hombre, Sarutobi Asuma, llevaba el clásico uniforme jounin. Tenía una barba no muy larga y estaba fumando un cigarrilo de aroma muy fuerte. Parecía un tipo agradable con el cual beber una noche por allí.

-Equipo 11 vengan conmigo.

Esta era una mujer que para cualquier persona experimentada obviamente era un soldado hecho y derecho. Su atuendo era una mezcla del uniforme ANBU con el jounin. Era muy bonita pero daba la impresión de que te cortaría los bajos si te le acercabas.

Uno por uno todos se reunieron con sus superiores, dejando a los únicos tres miembros del equipo 7 solos.

-Oh, olvidé decirle a Naruto que Kakashi siempre llega dos horas tarde… bueno, no importa.

Uzuki Yugao miró perpleja a su alumno, preguntándose mentalmente como podría saber eso de su sempai. Sai lo miró con algo parecido vagamente a la confusión antes de concentrarse en su libro. Por otro lado a Hikari Ukio quién no entendía a qué se refería siguió como si nada.

Todos los demás se habían retirado con sus senseis (excepto Iruka que se había quedado), todos estaban afuera con ellos aprendiendo algo, charlando o disfrutando. Todos menos el equipo siete que llevaba ya dos horas esperando a su respectivo sensei.

Sakura estaba adulando a su amado Uchiha pensando que así llamaría su atención. Dicho Uchiha estaba ya más que molesto y si no le habló a Sakura era por la divina paciencia que tenía pero que ya se le estaba agotando. Naruto se durmió un rato para recobrar energías.

Una hora más tarde Iruka les dijo que tenía que ir a una reunión y les deseó suerte. Naruto se despertó en ese momento y no necesitó ninguna clase de reloj para saber que habían estado esperando mucho tiempo a su sensei. Mucho más del que deberían esperar a su instructor.

Suspiró captando la atención de Sakura quién para alegría de Sasuke dejó de coquetear con él hace media hora por sentirse enojada al darse cuenta de la tardanza del jounin-sensei.

-¿Qué pasa?

La altivez con la que hablaba Sakura era común en la gente de la familia Haruno al dirigirse a alguien que -según ellos- era inferior.

Naruto la miró unos pocos segundos antes de golpear su escritorio con la mano, conmocionando a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Bueno, a la mierda con esto. Yo no voy a perder mi tiempo con esto ni un segundo más. Si nuestro sensei aparece díganle que me cansé de esperar y fui a hacer algo más productivo. Ya he perdido dos horas de mi vida con esto. Que lo jodan, y si fuera por mí, que jodan a Konoha también.

Y con eso, el samurái caminó hasta la puerta. Pero antes de irse Sasuke saltó de la mesa y corrió hacia este.

-Yo también voy dobe, no me voy a quedar aquí con esa fangirl loca.

Encogiéndose de hombros siguió su camino seguido por Sasuke.

En cuanto a Sakura, se quedó en su lugar un momento, antes de seguir a su precioso Sasuke-kun.

Naruto caminaba por callejones alejados de las multitudes con la gracia de un gato seguido de cerca por Sasuke. Ambos caminaban hasta un campo de entrenamiento sobre el monte Hokage, aunque Sasuke no tuviera ni idea de a dónde se dirigían.

-¡Espérenme!

Al momento de escuchar la voz aguda de Sakura ambos aceleraron el paso.

Caminaron unos quince minutos hasta llegar a su destino, y dos minutos después llegó Sakura muy enojada.

-¡Les dije que me esperaran!

Nadie le dio importancia a sus quejas.

De pronto Sasuke se decidió a hablar.

-Dobe, enséñame tus técnicas.

Unas palabras simples y arrogantes. Sasuke, quien estaba acostumbrado desde hacía un tiempo a que todo se le dé cuando lo exige, pensó que sería muy fácil conseguir que el aprendiz del legendario Battousai le enseñara todas sus técnicas.

-¿Tienes algo que ofrecer a cambio? ¿Técnicas, secretos de clan, tal vez un… favor político?

Naruto hablaba de forma melancólica, calmada y en un tono ni tan fuerte ni tan bajo.

-¿Ah? No entiendo lo que dices dobe.

-Bien, lo siento. No pensé que fueras tan cortito de mente Sasuke. Lo que quiero decir es que si tienes algo que ofrecer para que te entrene.

El nombrado Uchiha estaba furioso por el insulto a su inteligencia, pero igual contestó con su arrogancia.

-No pienso darte nada, dobe. Todo lo que obtendrás es la satisfacción y el honor de haber entrenado a un Uchiha.

Sin duda pronunciaba sus palabras de tal forma que parecía pedir a gritos un puñetazo. Pero Naruto era un samurái y no iba a caer en cólera por un tonto demasiado orgulloso.

-¿Sabes Sasuke? conocí a tu hermano.

Sasuke se había estremecido con esas palabras. Al pensar en su hermano todavía tenía pesadillas en las noches cercanas al aniversario del asesinato casi total del clan Uchiha. Sakura ni siquiera sabía que Sasuke tenía un hermano y tampoco podía comprender el enojo de Sasuke.

Al ser de carácter fuerte, se enojó y estaba a punto de correr con un kunai hasta el rubio y exigirle que le diga donde estaba en estos momentos. Pero Naruto puso una mano en alto indicando que no había terminado de hablar.

-Recién llegaba a Hi no Kuni y no tenía dinero para comprar comida, justo pasaba él por allí y me pagó el almuerzo. Charlamos un buen rato, era un hombre tranquilo y agradable. Me había dicho que cometió un crimen muy serio pero a mí no me importó. Cualquiera que me invite un ramen sin intentar matarme es un buen tipo para mí-

-¡¿Buen tipo?! ¡Ese "buen tipo" mató a toda mi familia y me estuvo torturando en mi inconsciente por lo que para mí fueron tres días!

-¡Hey! No he terminado de hablar, así que cállate. Bueno ¿dónde iba? Ah sí. Bueno, después de eso le pedí que me enseñara algunas técnicas ninja. Al principio se mostró reacio a la idea, pero le insistí tanto que me enseñó el Kage Bushin y algunos jutsus. También me dio un pergamino con unas técnicas para que las practique.

Sasuke no sabía a donde iba todo esto, pero decidió esperar.

-Bueno antes de irse, al cuarto día, me habló de su hermano: tú. Dijo que tenías que usar muy bien el poder del odio si querías vengar a tu clan. Me dijo que podías ser un buen ninja y tal vez lo mates, pero en lo personal no creo que seas un genio. Tu hermano era un verdadero genio, esos que se ven una vez por generación. A tu edad él ya era capitán ANBU y uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea. Bueno tampoco seas muy duro contigo, él tuvo más ayuda de su clan y al ser el primogénito le exigieron más que a ti. Pero a pesar de todo lo que jugó en tu contra Sasuke eres el novato del año. Felicitaciones por ese logro.

Aquí el aprendiz del Battousai empezó a aplaudir. Todo lo que le había dicho a Sasuke le sonaba de lo más increíble. Ya se había hartado de escuchar tanta palabrería y su paciencia se había agotado. Con un buen impulso corrió hasta el samurái dispuesto a apuñalarlo con su kunai ¡De él nadie se burlaba!

Ni Sakura o Sasuke tuvieron idea de que pasó. De un momento a otro pasó de estar empuñando un kunai con intención de apuñalar a Naruto y al otro estaba tirado en el pasto mirando el cielo con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

"¡¿Qué pasó?!"

Estaba aturdido. Sakura se sorprendió, ni siquiera vio que hiciera algo

-Seré honesto contigo Sasuke: tanto tu hermano como yo pensamos que tienes un potencial escondido. No sabemos si podrías ser un genio pero deseamos averiguarlo. Debes aprender a dominar el odio para que su poder no te consuma, eso va por cuenta propia. Posiblemente considere enseñarte técnicas de espada. Pero pediré tu silencio sobre el tema y algunos favores menores.

Por supuesto Naruto dijo técnicas de espada, no el Hiten Mitsuguri Ryu. Conceptos básicos de cómo manejar una espada eran de conocimiento libre y si buscabas bien podrías aprender todo del tema. Pero determinados movimientos, posturas y técnicas eran solo de la escuela y esta podía decidir si enseñarte o no. Jamás le enseñaría a nadie las técnicas de su maestro.

Sasuke seguía enojado, pero al momento de escuchar las palabras "enseñarte técnicas de espada" se fue toda su ira. Le parecía algo molesto pero si lograba hacer que lo entrenara estaba un paso más cerca de su venganza.

Sakura por su parte no entendía mucho, pero no quería meterse ahora. Solo lograría verse estúpida.

-Bien, mañana te diré si pienso o no entrenarte eso debo meditarlo con sake. Sakura, deberías entrenar mucho y comer más. Pareces un palo desnutrido y eres muy débil para ser ninja. También deberías de usar ropa menos llamativa, se supone que debes ocultarte de otros en muchas misiones.

Dicho esto empezó a alejarse dejando a un motivado Sasuke y una Sakura que hervía de rabia para con el rubio.

Sasuke empezó a caminar hasta su casa y vio como Sakura seguía a Naruto, bastante enojada. No le dio importancia y siguió su camino feliz de que no lo siguiera molestando.

De pronto se detuvo.

"Oh, no. Si Naruto es tan fuerte como para derribarme sin esfuerzo podría matar a Sakura si se enoja"

Empezó a correr en dirección opuesta, a dónde iba Naruto.

Sasuke demostraría estar en lo cierto.

Naruto caminaba pensando en cómo hacer del Uchiha un leal peón a su mando. Sakura era carne de cañón pero ¿quién sabe? Podría hallar un fin útil para ella. Si solo la hiciera cambiar de ideas y consiguiera que entrenara le sería muy útil.

Siguió caminando y ahora sus pensamientos cambiaron a su difunto sensei y la esposa de este. Los extrañaba mucho. Después de la guerra su sensei había decidido no volver a cortar nunca más a nadie. Eso le había jugado en contra. No podía creer que hubiera terminado así. Pobre Kenshin…

¡Blam!

Un pequeño dolor le atacó en la nuca. Era un golpe que por su distracción lo había hecho caer.

-¡YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA DOBE! ¡NO NECESITO SER FUERTE PORQUE SASUKE-KUN ME SALVARÁ SIEMPRE! ¡Y SI NO HICIERA DIETA ¿CÓMO PODRÍA FIJARSE EN MÍ ESTANDO GORDA?! ¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA HUÉRFANO AL QUE NADIE QUISO!

Una tras otra esas palabras sonaban más estúpidas.

Naruto estaba muy enojado. Enojado con su sensei por morir antes que él. Enojado consigo mismo por no estar en guardia y dejar que nada más ni menos que Sakura Haruno le diera un golpe que lo derribara. Enojado con Sakura por ser un insulto vivo a las kunoichi. Pero más enojado estaba por sus palabras. Eran la gota que derramaba el vaso.

PUM

BLUAIGHT

Sakura debió pensar mejor lo que hacía. Atacar a un samurái habilidoso en un lugar sin una sola persona cerca no era nada inteligente. Por eso estaba de espaldas a la pared y con un probable sangrado interno. El dolor era increíble, nunca había sentido nada parecido. Quería gritar, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Naruto la estaba estrangulando.

Sentía que el aire se largaba de su cuerpo, la vida con él. Tenía mucho miedo.

Se armó de valor y decidió abrir los ojos, grave error. Vio los ojos de Naruto y se paralizó de miedo. Eran amarillos y transmitían el irrevocable destino del cual sería presa: moriría. Eran ojos de un asesino.

Al saber instintivamente de su destino se orinó encima. La cascada dorada caía por su pierna, pero claro ella no estaba consciente de esto.

-¡Dobe alto!

Sasuke había llegado justo a tiempo.

Como Naruto parecía no escucharlo decidió poner un kunai en su cuello. Mala decisión.

Antes de que se acercara, en un rápido movimiento, Naruto desenfundó su katana y la puso en la yugular de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, no te metas.

Esa voz le hizo sentir escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Parecía calmado pero estaba lleno de intenciones asesinas. Solo una vez en su vida había escuchado algo similar. No era esa melancólica voz que siempre usaba. Era la voz de un asesino dispuesto a terminar su trabajo. Sin miramientos ni distracciones.

-Do-dobe. T-tu no quie-quieres hacer esto. A mí tampoco me agrada mucho Sakura pero esto ya es excesivo. Si la matas te van a enjuiciar y a ejecutar por asesinar a una ninja de la aldea y yo tendré que volver a la academia y perderé la oportunidad de ser instruido en la espada. Yo por mi parte no quiero eso. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Tienes razón Sasuke, no puedo dejar que esto me haga perder el juicio. Tal vez si eres un genio como tu hermano decía.

Sasuke no sabía si sentirse alagado o enojado, pero le alegraba que esto tuviera un fin no mortal para nadie. Además muy, muy en el fondo, no quería que mataran a Sakura. Sí, era muy molesta, pero no tanto como para matarla.

-En cuanto a ti.

PUM

Naruto había pateado a Sakura muy fuerte, tanto así que escupió algo de sangre.

-Po-por favor lo-lo sien-siento mucho –la pobre Sakura era un despojo de humano. Le dolía respirar, tenía unas costillas fracturadas, se había orinado encima, su amor platónico le había dicho que no le agradaba. En el fondo de su inconsciente una voz le decía que había sido una tonta por atacar a Naruto, y esa voz tenía razón.

-Por favor~, lo siento~ ¡Levántate ya mismo excusa de kunoichi!

Con desdén Naruto se burlaba de Sakura. Sasuke solo podía mirar horrorizado. Poco a poco Sakura se levantó. Con una mano se presionaba donde la acababan de patear, le dolía mucho pero intuía que sería peor si no hacía caso. Naruto la agarró del pelo.

-Sakura, eres patética. Hoy soy indulgente contigo. La verdad es que te lo mereces. Te doy consejos y vienes a gritarme y golpearme ¿Si fuera un enemigo encubierto qué crees que hubiera pasado? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Vamos, contéstale a Naruto-sama! –Naruto la zarandeó por el pelo, haciéndole daño a la de pelo rosa. Sasuke quería ayudarla, pero tenía miedo, miedo de ocupar su lugar. Este sujeto frente a él, dominado por el odio, le repugnaba. Si así era alguien dominado por el odio, no quería ser dominado por el jamás. Sasuke por primera vez en su vida se preguntó realmente si la venganza valdría la pena.

Se armó de valor. Caminó lentamente y puso una mano en el hombro del samurái.

-Naruto –esta vez lo llamó por su nombre para no hacerle enojar- basta. Ya es suficiente.

Sasuke no sabía por qué, pero jamás quería volver a ver que esto sucediera. Se sentía como un niño frente a un padre golpeador y borracho que estaba abusando de su esposa. No quería que volviera a pasar jamás.

Naruto la soltó.

-Sasuke, llévala al hospital. Di que estuvieron entrenando muy duro y acabó así. Al ser tú lo máximo que te darán será una reprimenda. Adiós.

-Sí, Naruto.

No quería arriesgarse a hacer enojar a Naruto.

Una vez que Naruto se alejó Sasuke corrió hasta Sakura. La chica estaba llorando y él se sentía como todo un cobarde por no haber hecho nada. Con mucho cuidado la levantó y pudo ver todas las heridas. Ella tenía la cabeza agachada.

La cara estaba intacta solo tenía algo de sangre en el labio, pero tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. No había marca en el cuello. Miró un poco hacia abajo y vio algo mojado en su entrepierna y parte del muslo.

El estado de Sakura era lamentable. Seguía llorando y de cuando en cuando gemía de dolor.

Para Sasuke fue insoportable. Muchas emociones se juntaban en sí por los recientes sucesos. Sentía odio y miedo hacia Naruto. Se sentía enojado consigo mismo por ser cobarde. Sentía pena por Sakura. Y sentía que, al mismo tiempo, había sido salvado.

Con la violencia que acababa de mostrar el samurái se salvó de ser consumido por el odio. Se había liberado de algo que ni sabía que le pesaba. Ahora sabía que no podía ser consumido por el odio.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó algo de sangre de su labio. Sakura dejó de llorar al sentir la tela en su labio. Cuando secó la sangre siguió con las lágrimas. Para Sakura esa tela se sentía cálida y confortable. Le hacía olvidar sus heridas. Era como magia.

Al momento sintió algo cálido y húmedo en su parte baja. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era se sintió tan avergonzada que hubiera preferido que los golpes la hubieran desmayado.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura.

Sakura no podía creer que su amado Sasuke le pidiera perdón. Ella creía que era por no corresponder sus sentimientos.

-No pude ayudarte, me congelé de miedo, no quería que me golpeara también. Lo siento.

Para Sakura no había necesidad de disculpa. Sabía que aún si hubiera intervenido no había podido evitarlo. Pero sus palabras la hacían sentirse mejor.

Sasuke la envolvió en brazos y empezó a caminar siempre mirando al frente. Sakura estaba muriéndose de vergüenza por el accidente en sus pantalones.

-No Sasuke-kun. Estoy sucia.

Sin mirarla le respondió:

-No te preocupes, tengo más ropa para cambiarme y puedo darme un baño después. Tu solo descansa.

Sakura se sentía en un sueño, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado amaba a Sasuke por lo que para ella era un sueño hecho realidad.

"A pesar de que estoy sucia y soy patética, me lleva en brazos y no me dice nada. Sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona Sasuke-kun"

Sakura se acurrucó en el pecho de Sasuke y se durmió. Él estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta.

Ya en casa Naruto golpeó su mesa de luz y la rompió. Se sentía como una auténtica mierda.

Nunca le había gustado golpear u abusar de alguien más débil que él y mucho menos de mujeres, pero debía hacerlo para que Sakura sacara su mentalidad de fangirl, y Sasuke aprendiera los peligros del odio.

En su cabeza se repetía que esto era lo correcto, que así aprenderían más rápido como era el mundo shinobi, que después se lo agradecerían. Pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor

Aun cuando sabía eso. Se seguía sintiendo como la mierda. Quería salir y pedirle disculpas a Sakura, expresar lo apenado y avergonzado que se sentía. Luchaba para no salir de su apartamento, si lo hacía arruinaría todo. Quería llorar de impotencia y para evitarlo se puso a beber sake.

Ya en la cuarta botella vio una carta deslizarse por la puerta. Borracho como estaba la leyó. Decía así:

"Chicos, soy Hatake Kakashi, su sensei. Cuando llegué a por ustedes no había nadie así que los esperé como treinta minutos y me dediqué a buscarles después. Como no los encontré mandé a que les entregaran estos mensajes para informarles que deben estar en el campo de entrenamiento #7 mañana a las 600 horas para su prueba. Si no la pasan volverán a la academia. No desayunes o vomitarán"

La firmaba una pata de perro.

Le dio un último trago a la botella y se fue a dormir. Seguía sintiéndose una mierda…

Bueno, ahí está el segunda capítulo. Es algo más corto que el primero pero estaba algo ansioso por publicar. El próximo será de diez hojas de Word con letra chiquita cual pene de asiático y tendrá un poco más de personajes.

Sean pacientes que esto recién empieza. Léanlo bien y créanme que les va a gustar. Y si no, bueno, váyanse a la puta que los parió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guau! ¡Casi un año! Lo lamento, en serio.**

**No me fue posible escribir esto antes por diversos problemas. Tenía la mala suerte de que escribía algo o hacía correcciones y la computadora se me apagaba, no es broma. Siete veces me senté unas seis horas a escribir y corregir, y cinco veces se fue la luz sin permitirme guardar todo lo que me hacía perder mi motivación. La sexta se auto guardó pero por un descuido mío el archivo temporal se eliminó, y ya harto decidí no escribir por un tiempo. Y si que fue mucho tiempo ¿no? Más del que me hubiera gustado. **

**Podría haber escrito algo corto, o algo de mala calidad pero elegí nunca hacer eso. Respeto a mis lectores, a la literatura y a mí mismo demasiado para hacer eso.**

**No sé exactamente qué día esto se publicará. Posiblemente sea finales de marzo. ¿Ya volvieron a la escuela/universidad/trabajo? Porque yo sí, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estoy muy ocupado. Tengo que hacer mis prácticas, estudiar e ir al último año de secundaria en mi escuela técnica (siete años en vez de los seis de todas las otras escuelas secundarias). Deseando que no tenga que sufrir mucho estos meses, les dejo este nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Qué lo disfruten!**

Los jounin estaban reunidos frente a su hokage. El cielo tenía una tonalidad anaranjada dada la hora del día.

Todos estos jounin eran jounin-sensei y de todos ellos seis ya habían dado su reporte con los mismos resultados: sus equipos habían fallado la prueba.

-Bien ahora tu Kakashi-

Asuma sonrió burlón.

-¿Para qué? Seguro será lo mismo de siempre. Ningún equipo ha pasado la prueba de Kakashi hasta ahora-

-El equipo siete… pasa-

-¡¿?!

Todos en el lugar con excepción del hokage casi se caen de la sorpresa, y no era para menos ¡Nadie había aprobado la prueba de Kakashi en todos los años que llevaba como jounin-sensei! (bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Para ser jounin-sensei tenías que tener alumnos y Kakashi nunca los tuvo). El Hokage sonrió complacido.

-Bien, cuéntanos como pasó-

-Sí, hokage-sama-

Tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a contar lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Había un gato negro en el camino así que tuve que rodear por el camino más largo y en eso me perdí por el camino de la vida, así que llegue dos horas tarde.

Cuando llegue vi que Sasuke estaba un poco enojado por mi tardanza, pero la que me gritó por eso fue esa chica Haruno Sakura.

-¡Sensei llega dos horas tarde! ¡Pudo habernos dicho que se tardaría!-

Era chillona, pero no tanto como me imaginé. Caminaba un poco coja, como si hacerlo le diera dolor. Además, parecía que estaba asustada por algo. Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, parecía un poco asustado también. Los dos lucían agotados y hambrientos.

-Lo siento Sakura, es que un gato negro se me cruzó en el camino y me perdí en el camino de la vida-

_"Que mala excusa…" _

Sakura no se creería esa mala excusa ni en un millón de años. Sasuke igual.

-Bueno, veo que llegaron a la hora que les dije y no desayunaron los felicito, pero ¿y Naruto? ¿No llegó?-

Ambos estaban obviamente tensos cuando mencioné a Naruto, seguro había pasado algo entre ellos y no había sido agradable.

-Estoy aquí-

Naruto estaba acostado en lo alto de la rama de un árbol. Ni si quiera sentí su presencia. Era bueno en el sigilo para ser un samurái. Parecía de mal humor y cuando lo vieron los otros dos gennin estaban notablemente incómodos.

Después me encargaría de saber que pasaba entre ellos, si iban a ser un equipo necesitaban llevarse más o menos bien.

-Bueno, como ayer se fugaron no pudimos hacer las presentaciones así que la haremos ahora. Díganme lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus hobbies, sueños para el futuro. Cosas así–

-¿Por qué no comienzas tú? –preguntó Sakura.

-¿Yo? Umm, de acuerdo. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no pienso decir lo que me gusta o no, no tengo ningún sueño en particular y bueno, tengo muchos hobbies-

_"Todo lo que nos dijo fue su nombre…" _Pensaron Sakura y Sasuke.

-Empieza tú, samurái-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Me gusta entrenar y me disgusta la gente perezosa, altanera y los tontos. Mi hobbie es limpiar mis armas y tampoco tengo un sueño en particular.

_"Umm, es bastante serio en cuanto a batallas y no dio mucha información, me gusta"_

-El siguiente-

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, no me gusta nada en particular y odio muchas cosas y, no quiero usar la palabra sueño pero tengo la ambición de restaurar mi clan y… matar a cierta persona-

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

_"La masacre Uchiha le dejó ciertas cicatrices psicológicas, pero creo que podemos arreglar eso"_

_"Je, si supieras…"_

-Bien, finalmente tú-

-Soy Haruno Sakura, me gusta…nada ni nadie en particular, odio a las personas brutas y crueles y mi sueño para el futuro es… ¡Secreto!-

_"¡Esto es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba! Según el registro de la academia era una de esas que adoraban a Sasuke como si fuera un dios. Parece que se deshizo de eso, me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado? Tal vez tenga que ver con Naruto…"_

-Bueno, presentaciones listas. Ahora que nos conocemos todos, vamos a hacer una prueba-

Caminé hasta los tres postes del campo de entrenamiento y puse una alarma sobre el del medio.

-Sonará a las doce del mediodía. Deben quitarme estos cascabeles antes de eso. Si no me los quitan los ataré a esos postes mientras como frente a ustedes-

_"Así que por eso nos dijo que no comiéramos" _Pensaron simultáneamente Sasuke y Sakura.

-Hay dos cascabeles, solo necesitan uno para pasar así que al menos uno de ustedes estará atado al tronco. Y… la persona que no lo consiga reprobará. Al menos uno de ustedes volverá a la academia-

*Glup*

Sakura tragó saliva. Estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Pueden usar shurikens. No aprobarán a menos que vengan con intención de matarme.

-¡Pero será peligroso sensei!-

-Jajá, no te preocupes por mí Sakura-

Sakura estaba nerviosa y preocupada, se notaba que no quería venir con intención de matar, era una buena chica. Pero las buenas chicas no viven para convertirse en valiosas kunoichi.

-Bien… ¡Empiecen!

Al instante corrieron a esconderse para prepararme una emboscada o ataque sorpresa. Una buena opción dado que no podrían ganarme en una batalla justa. Eran buenos para ser gennin pero yo era un jounin y podía verlos. Sasuke se escondió en lo alto de un árbol y Sakura bajo un arbusto, no podía localizar a Naruto.

_"Como esperaba del aprendiz del Battousai"_

De pronto el instinto me gritó que me moviera y lo hice inmediatamente. Una milésima de segundo más y hubiera muerto.

Naruto se había aparecido a mi espalda y había apuntado a mi corazón dispuesto a matarme. Era bueno, no pude oírlo ni sentir su presencia.

Una décima de segundo después corrió hacia mí dispuesto a matarme. Este no era un gennin común, era un samurái que había matado ya a varios ninja.

Saqué mi kunai y chocamos filos. Las chispas saltaron. Él intentaba cortarme y yo por poco lo detenía. Una estocada a mi pierna derecha, una a mi riñón, una a mi brazo, una a mi cuello. Era una técnica bien pulida y mortal, si seguíamos así moriría de verdad.

Quise correr hacia un lado pero divise varias trampas, lo mismo al otro lado. Solo podía correr hacia el río.

_"Puso trampas. Que astuto"_

Me impulsé hacia atrás con una patada al suelo y comencé prepararme para lanzar un jutsu. Uno tipo doton no sería efectivo dada la velocidad de Naruto y un katon era lento para lanzar, sería uno suiton.

Primero lancé un kage bushin para darme tiempo, pero Naruto hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Suiton, Suiryūdan no Jutsu –

Aun así tuve tiempo y con unos rápidos sellos de mano le atacó un dragón de agua que le impactó de lleno a los dos clones y Naruto.

_"Si hubiéramos seguido así puede que incluso me obligara a usar el sharingan."_

_*Clank*_

_"¿¡Cómo!?"_

De nuevo un ataque por mi punto ciego, y esta vez no pude esquivarle del todo. Lejos de su rango de ataque vi que había un tronco en donde se suponía que estuviera.

_"Un kawarimi. Auch, su espada está bien afilada" _

Me había dado un corte en la espalda que no era muy profundo pero dolía mucho.

No perdió tiempo y me volvió a atacar con su espada. Esta vez era él quien dominaba la pelea y yo apenas y podía defenderme. No tenía tiempo para lanzar jutsus así que éramos solo él y yo mano a mano

Tenía toda mi concentración puesta en él así que no vi cuando, de repente, Sakura y Sasuke se me acercaron cada uno por un lado y tomaron los cascabeles. La prueba había terminado tan rápido y de una forma que no preví. Ni si quiera pude evaluarles bien.

Al ver los cascabeles en las manos de los gennin Naruto paró sus estocadas.

Debo admitirlo, estaba totalmente boquiabierto. Ningún gennin podría jamás darme tal batalla.

-Bueno Sakura y Sasuke, debo admitir que fueron buenos al escabullirse cuando tenía mi atención en Naruto, ustedes pasan, pero Naruto volverá a la academia –

Pensé que ellos no captaron el verdadero objetivo de la prueba y reprobarían como todos los otros que la tomaron.

Sasuke sonrió y Sakura, un poco avergonzada, habló

-No, ninguno volverá a la academia –

Me equivocaba.

-Naruto aprovechó cuando hizo el jutsu suiton para crear dos clones que nos dijeron del verdadero objetivo de esta prueba: el trabajo en equipo –

De verdad me equivocaba.

-¿¡Cómo!? –

-Verás, no pensaba solo venir y esperar lo mejor. Contraté a un informante hace unos días y me dijo sobre estas pruebas. Ventajosamente siempre haces la misma prueba de los cascabeles con todos los que te tocan por lo que fue fácil adivinar que lo volverías a hacer. Además, era fácil. Digo, todo equipo tiene que poder trabajar en conjunto y no existen equipos de dos. –respondió Naruto con una pequeñísima sonrisa mientras envainaba su espada.

Estaba anonadado, no creía esto posible. En mi mente admiraba a Naruto que había pensado inteligentemente asegurar el terreno y conseguir la información.

_"¿Desde el principio lo planeó todo?"_

De ser así estaba ante un verdadero genio, de esos que se ven una vez por generación, aunque también había que remarcar que estuvo entrenando en un país con una guerra civil así que debía haber sido instruido en la estrategia. Pero dada su edad no podía hacer más que admirarle.

Sonreí. Eran el primer equipo que había pasado mi prueba, y que diablos, de verdad quería ver en qué clase de shinobis se convertirían.

-Felicidades, pasaron –

Sasuke sonrió y Sakura, de la felicidad, lo abrazó con tal fuerza que casi le mata. Por su parte Naruto se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y suspiró.

Yo caminé hasta los postes y saqué los almuerzos.

-Coman, se lo ganaron –

Les di los bentos y Sakura junto a Sasuke casi se llevan mis manos con ellos. Los abrieron, dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer como si no hubiera mañana. Me acerqué a Naruto y le di el suyo.

-No gracias, comí en casa –dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí. Era un chico listo

-Bueno, debo ir a dar mi reporte. Nos vemos mañana en este lugar a las 900 horas, y no lleguen tarde –

Usé el Shunshin no jutsu y los dejé.

-Finalizo mi reporte –

El hokage sonreía de oreja a oreja y los jounin, junto a los ANBU que siempre estaban ahí a menos que el hokage diga lo contrario, casi se caen de la impresión. El reporte de Kakashi les parecía más un cuento que la realidad.

-Bien Kakashi, puedes volver a tu lugar –

-Hai, hokage-sama –

-Asuma, tu turno-

-Hai, hokage-sama –Asuma usaba tono de jounin en presencia de otros, pero entre sus amigos y a solas solo le llamaba padre.

-Bueno…

Les había citado a las 900 horas en el campo número 9. A diferencia de Kakashi yo sí era puntual.

Mi primera impresión de ellos era que necesitaban mucho trabajo. Chouji con su cólera cuando le llamaban "gordito", Ino con su actitud de adolescente cabeza dura enamorada y Shikamaru con su extrema pereza.

Fieles a sí mismos estaban comiendo, leyendo una revista de moda y durmiendo. Aunque se notaban algo nerviosos por la prueba.

-Bueno ayer hicimos las presentaciones así que hoy voy a hacerles su prueba.

Los tres se tensaron un poco

-La prueba es simple: deben robarme este pergamino. Si lo logran pasan, y si no…bueno ya se lo imaginarán –Dije al momento de poner dicho pergamino en mi porta kunai.

Eran el nuevo trío Ino-Shika-Cho así que no vi una verdadera necesidad en que trabajaran en equipo, pero quería probarlos un poco.

-Cuando de la señal pueden empezar: uno…dos… ¡Tres! –

Instantáneamente Chouji empezó un duelo de Taijutsu conmigo con Ino de apoyo, Shikamaru se había escondido obviamente para usar su Kagemane no jutsu conmigo.

Chouji era bueno para ser un gennin, mientas que Ino con suerte llegaba al nivel medio de una. Ella iba a necesitar bastante trabajo en esa área.

El duelo se prolongó como por unos diez minutos hasta que me aburrí y decidí mandarlos lejos. Con una patada hice que Chouji se estrellara con un árbol y de un puñetazo Ino salió de mi rango.

Inmediatamente un par de shurikens y kunai volaron hacia mí. Ya concientizado del tipo de jutsu del clan Nara, retrocedí un poco y con justa razón. Shikamaru estaba usando los shuriken no para hacerme daño, sino para incrementar el alcance de su jutsu.

Ahí fue cuando Chouji volvió a intentar atacarme con una desbordante energía, creo que comió una píldora de soldado.

Vi a Shikamaru hacer su Kagemane no jutsu pero por el pasto bajo él que no se doblegaba con su peso me di cuenta de que era un bushin. Mientras peleaba con Chouji sentí un poco de chakra en dirección sudeste y vi que Ino preparaba su jutsu de transferencia de mentes. Sería muy fácil para mí esquivarlo, pero los riesgos para Ino si lo hacía eran graves.

Shikamaru usó mi momento de duda porque en solo un segundo Chouji dio un salto hacia atrás y repentinamente sentí que no podía controlar mi cuerpo.

-Te tenemos, sensei –

Mientras Shikamaru me veía victorioso y Chouji se normalizaba luego del duelo, Ino se acercó corriendo y tomó el pergamino en mi porta kunai.

-Bueno Asuma-sensei, creo que pasamos ¿no? –

Ino, al igual que sus compañeros sonreía. Y tenían razón para hacerlo, pasaron mi prueba.

-Sí, pasaron –dije mientras sentía que mi cuerpo volvía a estar en mi control.

Ino y Chouji se abrazaron de la emoción, luego Ino se dio cuenta y lo soltó con cara de asco. Por su parte Shikamaru se había acostado en el césped mirando las nubes mientras murmuraba "que problemático", típico Nara.

-Bueno, para celebrar esto ¿qué les parece si les invito barbacoa? –

-Problemático –

-¡SÍ! –

-No sé, si como mucho voy a engordar –

-Después de eso fuimos a un restaurante y casi quedo en la ruina por pagar solo la comida de Chouji, suerte que Shikamaru e Ino perdieron el apetito al verlo comer – Se lamentaba el ahora corto de dinero Asuma –Con eso finalizo mi reporte, hokage-sama –

El hokage asintió, internamente preocupado por el estado económico de su hijo.

-Siguiente, Kurenai Yuhi –

-Hai, hokage-sama –

La voz de Kurenai, sexy como su apariencia, llenó el lugar.

-Empecé…

También como Asuma y Kakashi, a las 900 horas nos reunimos en el campo de entrenamiento con el mismo número que el de nuestro equipo. Tenía clara la personalidad de mis estudiantes y sus habilidades.

Shino, el clásico Aburame, era un chico reservado, inteligente y muy capaz. Había que pulir sus habilidades y sería un gran ninja.

Kiba era un poco arrogante, demasiado expresivo y algo pervertido, pero parecía bueno en Taijutsu y rastreo, además era muy apegado a su compañero Akamaru. Necesitaba madurar y algo de trabajo pero no era tan malo.

Hinata, la heredera Hyuga, era tímida e inocente. En su presentación había admitido que no le gustaba tener que pelear y mucho menos matar. Necesitaría mucho trabajo en cuanto a lo psicológico.

Me les acerqué.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días, Kurenai-sensei –

-Buenos días Kurenai-sensei –

-Bue-buenos día-días Kurenai-sensei –

-¿Recuerdan lo que les dije ayer? –

Shino fue el que contestó.

-Sí, lo recordamos, Kurenai-sensei. Nos toca hacer una prueba a su elección y si no la pasamos volveremos a la academia – de no ser porque tengo algo de experiencia con personas del clan Aburame no me hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba algo intranquilo.

Se podía ver en Kiba y en Hinata, en especial en Hinata, que estaban nerviosos. No querían reprobar. Sería una vergüenza para el clan.

-La prueba será de rastreo. Voy a esconderme en alguna parte de este lugar y ustedes tienen una hora para encontrarme, si no lo hacen reprobarán. Este reloj va a marcar el tiempo límite, si suena y no me han encontrado, considérense estudiantes de academia de nuevo.

Hice un sello de mano.

-Bien ¡Comencemos!

Moldee el chakra y a sus ojos, desaparecí como una nube de arena.

Se sorprendieron mucho.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble!

-Ku-Kurenai-sensei es in-increíble –

-Coincido, es un muy buen genjutsu –

Me sentí alagada por sus elogios a mis habilidades.

-¿¡Genjutsu?! ¡Mierda! Shino ¿Cómo era que se hacía para salir de un genjutsu?

-Puedes aumentar tu chakra para que no te afecte, pero no creo que puedas, así que lo que queda es causarte un dolor físico para salir del genjutsu –

-¿Po-podríamos estar en un-un genjutsu? –

-Podría ser. Probemos –

Se escucharon tres "kai" pero no les había puesto ningún genjutsu aún.

-Bueno, parece ser que no es ningún genjutsu. De todas formas, hay que buscarla. Propongo que usemos la nariz de Kiba, los ojos de Hyuga-san y mis insectos para encontrarla. Así será pan comido –

Kiba miró con sorpresa a Shino.

-Wow, creo que es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto Shino –

-No me gusta hablar sin necesidad –

Kiba no quiso seguir las órdenes de Shino pues no era el "líder de esta manada", pero lo que decía tenía mucho sentido así que terminó por hacerlo. Hinata con su personalidad tímida lo hizo sin rechistar.

Después de eso no hay mucho que contar. Dados los jutsus de sus clanes no fue especialmente difícil encontrarme. Kiba no lo hizo muy bien porque pude ponerlo en cuatro genjutsus fácilmente al igual que a Akamaru, pero gracias a Shino pudieron salir. Hinata si bien es tímida e inocente no es tonta y manejó bien la situación

-Creo que serán un buen equipo en el futuro, Hokage-sama –

El Hokage asintió.

-Bien, el último reporte es el de Uzuki Yugao –

La aludida pasó.

-Hai, hokage-sama –

Se veía que tenía una herida cubierta por vendas en el brazo derecho despertando la curiosidad en su reporte, aunque no creían que fuera más interesante que el de Kakashi. Más aún querían saber por qué una de las mejores kunoichi de la aldea se pudo hacer un corte en una simple prueba gennin.

-El equipo once… pasa-

Era excepcional, doce graduados en un solo año. No se había visto jamás esto en tiempos de paz.

-Comienza a hablar –

Suspiró y comenzó a relatar los hechos que sucedieron al mismo tiempo que Kakashi tomaba la prueba a sus gennin.

Llegué al campo de entrenamiento #11 a las nueve de la mañana y mis alumnos ya estaban allí. Sai dibujaba, Ukio calentaba y Kishio revisaba sus kunai y shuriken. Me gustaba ver que eran profesionales como ninjas.

El día anterior hicimos las presentaciones y esto es lo que dijeron:

-Soy Yamamoto Kishio, me gustan las cosas interesantes. No me gustan las personas aburridas ni la comida picante o demasiado dulce, mi hobbie es leer y no tengo ningún sueño en particular, tal vez vivir para hacerme viejo –

Lo había dicho como si hablara de algo sin importancia mientras me miraba con sus ojos café claro y una pequeña sonrisa, de seguro era popular con las chicas. Pensaba que era del tipo que no dice lo que quiere.

-Soy Sai, no me gusta nada en particular ni odio nada en particular, mi hobbie es pintar y no tengo ningún sueño –

Todo eso lo dijo con esa voz monótona y su sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Era de los sin emociones a mi entender. Dejé pendiente averiguar su pasado.

-Soy Hikari Ukio. Me gustan las personas fuertes y detesto a los débiles, mi hobbie es entrenar para ser más fuerte y mi sueño es ser la más grande kunoichi de la aldea –

Era una chica con un carácter fuerte, serio y con un buen sueño. Como kunoichi me cayó bien, ya saben que a esa edad las niñas siempre piensan más en chicos que en entrenar.

-Bien, vamos a hacer un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Deben darme por lo menos un golpe certero antes del medio día ya sea con sus manos, con un arma o con un jutsu y no piensen que voy a dejárselos fácil. O, y si no lo logran van a volver a la academia –

Ukio abrió mucho los ojos, Kishio redujo su sonrisa unos milímetros y Sai permaneció igual. En serio, ese chico da algo de miedo.

-Bien ¡Empiecen! –

Ukio corrió hacia mí dispuesta a golpearme mientras que los hombres del equipo charlaban un poco entre ellos ¿no me habían escuchado? ¿Hacían planes?

La chica intentó vencerme peleando mano a mano. Era buena, estaba al nivel gennin alto, pero yo era un ANBU y ahora jounin-sensei así que no podría conectar ni un golpe certero.

En un momento bajó la guardia y le di un puñetazo en el rostro que la mandó a volar junto a sus compañeros.

Ellos la atraparon y se la llevaron donde no pudiera escucharles. De seguro a planear como atacarme en equipo. Ja, ya habían captado que no podrían ganarme en solitario.

Pude ver que el que hablaba era Kishio, Sai asentía o negaba y Ukio parecía no entender algunas cosas por lo que Kishio suspiraba, explicaba de nuevo y ella asentía con la cabeza.

Les dejé planear porque si no sería demasiada dificultad para un grupo gennin.

Los tres me miraban a cada rato y asentían o negaban. Parecían unos niños a punto de hacer una travesura.

-Bien. ¡YA! –gritó Kishio.

Enseguida Ukio cargó contra mí y Sai sacó su pergamino y pincel para dibujar. Kishio se había ocultado y, debo admitirlo, era bueno. No lo podía encontrar.

Ukio parecía creer seriamente que podía vencerme en taijutsu y daba todo de sí para lograrlo.

\- Ninpou: choujuu giga –

Sai fue más rápido de lo que esperaba y lanzó su técnica antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Ukio se hizo a un costado y unos tigres de tinta me atacaron. Sabía que eran fáciles de vencer así que saqué un kunai para atacarles.

_*Boom*_

_"¡¿Eh?!"_

Los tigres explotaron salpicándome de tinta y nublando mi visión. De inmediato me alejé para evitar los ataques.

Repentinamente sentí un dolor en el antebrazo y me alejé a otro extremo mientras que con una mano me limpiaba la cara de la tinta. Creía estar a salvo pero de pronto sentí un puñetazo en el estómago. El puñetazo me lo dio Ukio, y le siguió una patada en mi espalda cortesía Sai.

_"¿¡Cómo?! ¡No los oí acercarse! ¿Acaso eran así de buenos en el sigilo?"_

-Bueno sensei, supongo que pasamos –dijo Kishio tranquilamente.

Ukio no se lo creía, carajo yo no me lo creía ¡Unos gennin me habían tendido una trampa y había caído redondita! Kishio parecía confiado y Sai seguía inexpresivo, en serio empezaba a asustarme ese chico.

A pesar de que me dolió un poco el orgullo más que los golpes, me reí.

-Ustedes pasan-

Ukio gritó de felicidad y abrazó a Sai quien, no acostumbrado al afecto y menos de una fémina, no sabía cómo reaccionar. El pobre chico se quedó tieso como una tabla. Kishio en cambio suspiró y me tendió una mano. Yo acepté su ayuda.

Me limpié un poco de esa tinta, vendé mi hombro y nos sentamos a hablar.

-Ustedes deben ser de los mejores equipos de esta generación, sino es que los mejores, aprendieron a trabajar en equipo tan rápidamente y para colmo pudieron tenderme una trampa exitosa –

Ukio se sonrojó con eso, los otros dos no expresaron nada en particular.

-Fue pura suerte –

Habló en voz baja Kishio.

-La hicimos pensar que era solo un ataque combinado, pero cuando se distrajo por la tinta aproveché para usar un genjutsu que confunde a su oído y me acerqué para golpearla en ese momento de confusión mientras le indicaba a Ukio y Sai donde posicionarse. No podía saber si de verdad terminaría en ese lugar, solo fue una corazonada. Fue una suerte que Sai y yo no reveláramos esas dos técnicas en la academia porque usted no las esperaba. Si no hubiera sido sorpresa no lo hubiéramos logrado. Debo decir que tenía muchas dudas sobre si funcionaría con una experta como usted –

Lo hizo parecer como si fuera pura suerte, y en parte lo fue. Era un equipo sorprendente, en especial porque los tres eran de familias civiles y no clanes ninjas.

-Bien, debo ir a dar mi reporte. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora aquí.

Usé el Shunshin no Jutsu y me fui del lugar.

-Finalizo el reporte –

Era algo sorprendente, pensaban los jounin. Un buen trabajo en equipo y balance de técnicas. Posiblemente serían buenos shinobi en el futuro.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Pueden irse –

Todos se retiraron, bueno casi todos. Secretamente Yugao y Kakashi se quedaron. Parecían serios. Sarutobi habló.

-¿Pudieron encontrar algo? –

-Nada, Hokage-sama. Investigamos la memoria de Mizuki pero no parece recordar exactamente cuando le robaron el pergamino –

-Por lo menos el pergamino apareció hoy en la puerta del edificio, por lo que creemos que quien sea que lo haya tenido en esas doce horas pudo haberlo replicado y devolverlo para no levantar sospechas, seguramente alguien de la aldea que no puede o no necesita irse –

-Eso es preocupante, Yugao.

-Lo sé, y también está la posibilidad que lo haya hecho después de descubrir que no puede aprender ninguna de las técnicas y decidió devolverlo por el peligro que supondría tenerlo –

-Esperemos que sea eso y que no se hayan filtrado secretos –

Terminó severamente el Hokage.

-Bien, ahora díganme sobre los gennin –

Kakashi habló primero.

-Ese Naruto es muy bueno, está a la altura de los rumores sobre él y no podría esperar más de _su_ hijo. Pero parece que no podrá abrir su corazón a sus compañeros. Sobre eso, parece que Sasuke y Sakura le temen. No sé si les habrá hecho algo o si solo es miedo por esas historias sobre él pero espero que se vuelvan camaradas en el futuro. Espero que no nos odie por traerlo casi a la fuerza.

Yugao observaba como la melancolía teñía el rostro del anciano líder de la aldea con una expresión en blanco. Sabía que prácticamente habían amenazado a Tetsu no Kuni para que les dieran a Naruto y sabía que era injusto, pero ante todo era una kunoichi de Konoha y su aldea estaba en la cima de su pirámide de prioridades.

-Estoy seguro que Sai ha tenido un entrenamiento especial, pero no sé por quién. Kishio es bueno, demasiado bueno. Puede que sea un genio, o algo más –

El viejo tercer hokage pensaba en muchas posibilidades. Espías, posibles traidores, Ne, impostores, entre muchas otras.

-Eso es todo, márchense –

Los dos hicieron una reverencia y salieron usando el Shunshin no jutsu dejando a su líder solo.

El viejo hokage revisaba los expedientes de los graduados prestando especial atención al de Sai, Kishio y Naruto.

Según estos, Sai era un chico poco expresivo de una familia civil de comerciantes de tela. Sus padres debían irse por mucho tiempo por lo que se quedaba solo regularmente. No había nada sospechoso en los reportes pero estaba seguro que algo en todo esto era falso.

Kishio nació y vivió toda su vida en el barrio rojo, era el hijo de una prostituta y de un padre desconocido pero por los acontecimientos de hoy no era de extrañar que fuera un ninja. Hace tiempo el burdel en el que vivía era un basurero de poca monta, pero desde hace ya un par de años justo cuando el anterior dueño murió, el nuevo dueño lo convirtió en uno de los mejores –si no es que el mejor- burdel de la aldea.

Por su parte, el de Naruto era mucho más voluminoso. En él se detallaba su gran historial médico, sus hazañas en la guerra civil de Tetsu no Kuni, sus diferentes habilidades registradas…y si podría volverse una amenaza contra Konoha.

Él hubiera preferido dejarlo en paz, ya demasiado había sufrido aquí y no quería obligarlo a volver. Pero los consejeros y Danzo habían puesto al consejo con la idea de recuperar al talentoso Jinchuriki. Él y la mitad de los líderes de clanes se opusieron, la otra mitad y los civiles votaron a favor.

Solo podía pedir perdón dentro de su alma para con Naruto. Él solo quería no ser molestado y Sarutobi quería cumplir su deseo, pero con su pueblo en contra no tuvo más opción que –en palabras suyas- chantajear al país de Tetsu no Kuni para que Naruto volviera a Konoha.

Él sabía que esto solo haría que Naruto desconfiara más de ellos. Sabía que podría volverse una amenaza. Sabía que podía ser quién trajera la ruina a la aldea.

Y sabía, dolorosamente lo sabía, que si ese momento llegaba él tendría que matar al chico por el bien de su aldea.

Ser hokage a veces significaba tomar decisiones difíciles por su aldea, se dijo a sí mismo.

Solo esperaba en su corazón que ese momento nunca llegara.

**Esto toma lugar luego de la prueba del equipo 7.**

Kakashi acababa de irse dejando a sus tres estudiantes solos. Sakura y Sasuke se habían recuperado del humor feliz por aprobar y ahora se daban cuenta que estaban solos en un lugar apartado con Naruto. Sakura recordó lo violento que había sido y se estremeció. Sasuke estaba extrañamente calmo y Naruto sacó un paquete de cigarrillos junto a su mechero y empezó a fumar.

-Naruto…quiero que me enseñes –

Sasuke se había decidido a aprender a usar la espada, para vencer a sus enemigos, para matar a su hermano, para tener más poder, para dejar de ser tan débil, y para proteger a quienes podrían importarle.

Meditó a la noche sobre muchas cosas. La masacre de su clan, su hermano, el poder, sus objetivos, y muchas otras cosas.

Había decidido ganar poder y ser más fuerte, no solo para matar sino también para proteger. Ver a Sakura tan indefensa hizo surgir en él un deseo por proteger a alguien que no podía. Al mismo tiempo pudo por fin luego de tantos años calmar sus emociones y se dio cuenta que la senda que estuvo caminando solo le llevaría a la auto-destrucción.

-Eso tiene un precio, Sasuke –Le dijo el samurái.

-Dime cual es, si no es demasiado para mí lo haré –

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver la cara de Sasuke. En sus ojos había determinación pura, ya no solo odio y soledad.

Naruto sonrió.

-Voy a pedirte un favor en su momento y tu deberás cumplirlo, eso es todo ¿Estás dispuesto? –

Sasuke dudó, no confiaba en Naruto tontamente como para hacer cualquier cosa que pidiera.

-Si está entre mis posibilidades, sí –

Dijo eso dejando tácitamente explícito que no haría nada demasiado loco.

Sakura miraba todo esto sin saber qué hacer, no quería despertar la ira de Naruto ni interrumpir la determinación de Sasuke. Solo podía quedarse callada e impotente mientras observaba estos acontecimientos.

-Es un trato entonces. Arreglaremos pronto los días en los que pueda darte lecciones. Mientras tanto ve comprando una boken de buena calidad. –

Sasuke estaba emocionado, iba a aprender técnicas de espada del aprendiz del legendario Battousai.

-Bien, me marcho. Oh, por cierto Sakura –la aludida sintió un escalofrío reviviendo momentáneamente en su cabeza las escenas del día anterior –busca ropa menos llamativa y entrena un poco. Si no es muy probable que mueras antes de tener veinte, o que te pase algo peor –

Y así, el rubio samurái se marchó a paso tranquilo.

Sasuke sentía una mezcla de incertidumbre y emoción en su ser. Estaba emocionado por ser más fuerte, y temeroso por tener que pagar su entrenamiento.

Sakura por su parte había decidido también ser más fuerte. La paliza que le había dado Naruto le había hecho ver la realidad de su vida. Le hizo darse cuenta de lo patética y estúpida que había sido.

Ahora ella también deseaba poder. Poder para no morir, para ser una mejor kunoichi, para no estorbarle a Sasuke.

Y sobre todo, poder para nunca más ser tratada así ni estar tan indefensa.

Ese fue el día en el que nació el equipo 7.

Ese fue el día en que Sasuke se apartó definitivamente de la senda del odio.

Ese fue el día en que Sakura decidió ser una kunoichi digna.

Ese fue el día que marcó tantos inicios, como finales.

**En una calle de Konoha**

El equipo once caminaba alegre por el mercado de la aldea. Ukio estaba literalmente saltando de emoción mientras que Sai veía con una sonrisa falsa y algo de incomodidad, por otra parte Kishio miraba las diferentes tiendas buscando algo interesante.

-Ukio-san, deberías dejar de saltar tanto. La gente nos mira raro.

-Pero Sai, ¡estoy muy feliz de ser gennin!

_"Se nota que está contenta"_

-Oigan, para celebrar yo invito el almuerzo –dijo Kishio calmo.

-¿¡En serio?! ¡Gracias Kishio-san! –gritó feliz Ukio.

-Claro, ayer cobré en mi trabajo así que puedo permitírmelo. Solo no elijan un lugar muy caro que recién empieza el mes –

-Kishio-san ¿Qué tal allí? –señaló Ukio a un puesto de dangos.

Kishio frunció un poco el ceño.

-No sé, no creo que los dangos sean lo mejor para el almuerzo –

-Ya prometiste invitarnos así que vamos –

-Yo también dudo de que sea un almuerzo nutritivo –

-Sai no hables como mi madre. Además esa es la mejor tienda de dangos de la aldea – dijo Ukio.

-Bueno, bueno, comamos dangos –

Dicho esto los tres buscaron una mesa vacía y ordenaron té y unos dangos, además de algo de mochi de temporada. Ukio comía los dangos y el mochi como si en cualquier momento se lo fueran a quitar, Sai y Kishio miraban algo sorprendidos la capacidad de guardar comida que tenían los cachetes de su compañera. Terminaron de comer en un tiempo record, bueno, Ukio lo hizo y tuvo que esperar a que sus compañeros se terminaran lo suyo.

-Hey, miren ¿no son Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji? –señaló Ukio.

-Tienes razón –

-Vayamos a saludar –

-¿Por qué? –

-"¿Por qué?" Porque son nuestros amigos –

-Nunca hablamos mucho en la academia –dijo con voz plana Sai.

Kishio, harto de la conversación, habló

-Sai, para tener relaciones provechosas con tus compañeros es vital interactuar con ellos. Saludar y preguntar cómo les fue luego de una tarea difícil les hará entrar más en confianza contigo –

Sai pareció entender la explicación de Kishio, mientras que Ukio no se enteró de nada pero para no parecer estúpida decidió guardar silencio.

-Como sea, vayamos a saludar –

Así el equipo once caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba el quipo diez. Shikamaru tomaba tranquilo su taza de té, Chouji comía y comía los dangos e Ino no hacía más que hablar de generalidades.

-Hola chicos, como Ino no está golpeándolos supongo que pasaron la prueba también ¿no? –

-Ah, hola Kishio. Sí, pasamos la prueba y ya somos gennin oficialmente. Que problemático –

-¡Tu todo lo encuentras problemático! Hola Kishio, Ukio y eh… ¿Sai, verdad? –

-Correcto, Yamanaka-san –respondió Sai con su sonrisa sin alma.

-¿"También"? ¿Así que pasaron? –interrogó Shikamaru.

Kishio iba a responder pero Ukio se le adelantó.

-¡Claro que sí! Si hubieras visto nuestra prueba. La sensei era muy buena pero gracias al plan de Kishio pasamos –exclamó feliz Ukio.

-No fue la gran cosa, un plan bastante tonto y arriesgado –dijo Sai con su sonrisa fingida.

-Pero gracias a ese plan pasamos –defendió a Kishio Ukio.

-Fue arriesgado, era más una apuesta que un plan –

-Pues apostaste sin quejarte –

-No se me ocurrió ningún plan en el momento –

Ukio se hartó y le dio una patada en los bajos a Sai, que la esquivó por poco. Los hombres del lugar inconscientemente se agarraron sus bolas mientras hacían una mueca.

-Debemos irnos, hasta luego chicos –dijo Kishio recibiendo despedidas de todos.

-Bueno, deberíamos irnos también ¿no? –opinó Chouji.

-Sí, necesito mi sueño de belleza –dijo Ino.

-Pues vámonos –siguió Shikamaru

Al momento de irse un señor con un delantal de cocina detuvo a Shikamaru fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Señor, todavía no ha pagado su cuenta –

-Pero pagamos antes de comer –dijo extrañado Shikamaru.

-Oh, por su comida sí. Pero ese caballero dijo que usted pagaría por él –dijo el viejo, señalando donde hace unos minutos estaba el equipo once con un dedo y con la mano opuesta soltando a Shikamaru y extendiéndola, esperando dinero.

Shikamaru se enfadó.

-¡KISHIO~! –gritó enfadado Shikamaru.

Afuera del local Kishio sonreía, Sai sonreía falsamente y Ukio miraba el local confundida.

-¿Por qué Shikamaru grita tu nombre? –preguntó Ukio.

-Le jugué una pequeña broma, solo para alegrarme un poco –respondió sonriendo Kishio.

**¡Wow! ¡Cuánto tiempo! De seguro se creían que había puesto esto en hiatus o que escribiría el siguiente capítulo cuando saliera la tercera temporada de To Aru Majutsu no Index. No tuve mucho tiempo para escribir porque estoy doce horas diarias en la escuela (como disfruto ser estudiante, lo único mejor es ponerme los huevos contra la puerta y darme portazos) y honestamente me había olvidado de esto. Vaya, me quejo de lo poco que sale Berserk pero hago lo mismo, me siento hipócrita.**

**Fue un capítulo corto, pero solo porque el que sigue es más largo. Prometo que no tardaré tanto en hacerlo.**

**Espero les guste, y si tienen crítica constructiva no teman a escribirla en un comentario.**


End file.
